Piccolo
Piccolo is a character from the Animes Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is a Namekian . Piccolo is called a 'genius class' of Namekian meaning he will excel at everything he does with superb abilities in every fields.He also has a strong bond with Gohan Gokus Son he is like a father to gohan.He is also a Z Fighter as he and Goku are the founders of the Z Fighters .Piccolo is also the reincarnation of the demon king piccolo.Piccolo is awesome and cool. Biography Piccolo's background is quite convoluted. He is the child of Demon King Piccolo, but inherited all of Demon King's power and memories, making Piccolo more of a reincarnation. Demon King himself was a single being with Kami once, a namek whose name isn't known. The nameless namek is the child of Katattsu. Dragon Ball After his intense battle with Goku, Demon King Piccolo's last action was to spit out an egg containing his child. This child was to avenge Demon King's death. Piccolo Junior Saga After hatching from his egg, Piccolo spent the next three years in intensive training, preparing himself for the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai. To disguise himself, he wore a white turban and cape, and used the alias Ma Junior (Demon junior). When the time of the tournament arrives, Piccolo first faces off against Kuririn, a match that he easily wins without much effort. Piccolo's next match is against a surprisingly powerful nerdish human named Shen. After a few blows, they then exchange some dialouge in Namekian and Piccolo realises that it's Kami, who has taken over Shen's body. Piccolo believes he's safe, as neither Piccolo or Kami can surivive if the other is killed. Kami then pulls out a small bottle and attempts the Mafuba technique, but his human host is weak, allowing Piccolo to reflect the attack and trap Kami himself within the bottle. Piccolo gloats at having trapped Kami and swallows the bottle to keep it safe. Piccolo next squares off against Goku. After some initial attacks, Piccolo uses his Kyodaika to grow to an immense size. This works to Goku's advantage however, as he is able to enter Piccolo's mouth and then escape with the bottle where Kami is stored. Without Kami within him, Piccolo is unable to maintain his giant size and reverts to normal. The resulting battle between them is fierce, and both combatants take serious damage; Piccolo even having to regenerate one of his arms after Goku uses Piccolo's own Tsuihidan attack against him. Near the end, Goku lands a powerful Kamehameha on Piccolo, seriously injuring him. Thinking him defeated, Goku lets down his guard long enough for Piccolo to fire a beam from his mouth and blast a hole through his shoulder. Thus weakened, Piccolo is able to systematically cripple Goku. To finish him off, Piccolo fires his most powerful ki attack at him, leaving Goku for dead. Piccolo, though heavily battered by the battle, turns his back on Goku as he makes ready to kill Goku's friends. His plan backfires though, as Goku, finally mastering the art of flight, lifts his innert body and smashes it against Piccolo, knocking him out of the ring and causing him to lose the tournament. With the tournament won, Goku is given a senzu bean by Yajirobe and makes an instant recovery. He also gives one to Piccolo as an act of mercy. Piccolo eats the bean and warns that he's still going to kill him before flying off. Dragon Ball Z Sayain Saga In Dragon Ball Z, at the time Raditz came to Earth in order to retrieve Goku. Piccolo joins forces with Goku and the other Z Fighters, in order to defeat their common enemy. Goku sacrifices himself to defeat Raditz, Piccolo firing the fatal shot. Piccolo takes Goku's son, Gohan, to train him to defeat the new pair of Saiyans (Vegeta and Nappa) who were going to come to Earth in the near future. His training style is very rough, and forces Gohan to fend for himself. Piccolo spars with Gohan violently. The two develop a close relationship, and Piccolo becomes a father substitute for Gohan while Goku is dead. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo sacrifices himself to protect Gohan, absorbing a powerful ki blast from the large Saiyan and buying enough time for Goku's return.Piccolo becomes fully redmeed and becomes a true hero along with Goku Gohan Krillin and Tien. Freeza Saga Piccolo remains in the afterworld until he is wished back during the Freeza Saga. As he makes his way to join in the battle against Freeza he encounters a severely injured fellow Namek called Nail. Nail pleads with Piccolo to fuse with him, as it will not only allow Nail to survive (as a part of Piccolo), but it will also add his strength to Piccolo's, greatly increasing his power. Piccolo reluctantly accepts, knowning that he'll need all the power he can get to confront Freeza. When Piccolo does join the battle with Freeza he is able to fight on par with Freeza's second form, but is outclassed when Freeza transforms again to an even more powerful third form. From this point on Piccolo serves as a mere distraction to Freeza, buying time at first for Dende to heal the others, then to hold Freeza off long enough for Goku to prepare a Genki Dama (spirit bomb). His final action in the battle is to once again save Gohan by absorbing a powerful blast himself. He ends up being healed by Dende once all the Namekian's are restored to life and brought to the Earth by the power of the dragonballs. Piccolo stays on Earth instead of going to the new Namek homeworld, as he does not feel a part of that planet. By staying on Earth he can watch over Gohan while his father is away. Cell Saga When Piccolo overhears Trunks warn of the threat of the Androids, he attempts to prepare himself by training for the next three years with Goku and Gohan. When Android 19 and 20 show up, the training shows to have paid off and he is able to finish off 19 after Vegeta pummels him. This new strength isn't enough when the more powerful Androids 17 and 18 arrive though, and Piccolo is quickly defeated by them. Realizing the severe disadvantage he's at, Piccolo makes the grudging decision to re-fuse with Kami to become a Super Namek, an action neither of them would be very supportive of if the times weren't so desperate. Shortly after the fusion, Piccolo comes face to face with a new monstrosity, the insect-like Cell. When the fight begins, Piccolo's new power gives him the upper-hand, but it doesn't last long, as Cell soon absorbs all the human inhabitants of the town they are battling in and gains the advantage. The fight comes to a stalemate when Trunks and Kuririn arrive and Cell flees the area. Piccolo realizes that in order to defeat Cell, it is paramount to prevent him from absorbing the androids and becoming even more powerful. He seeks them out and faces Android 17. The battle between them looks to be almost dead even until Cell interrupts and Piccolo is taken out of the fight. During the Cell Games Saga, Piccolo is mostly sidelined, as he would stand little chance against Perfect Cell. Even a Cell Jr. seems to be to much for him. Buu Saga During the Buu Saga, he is turned to stone relatively early by Dabura, and once freed, takes on more of a tutering role to Goten and Trunks, futiley attempting to install some discipline into their fused alter-ego, Gotenks. He later attempts to seal Super Buu off by luring him into a gateway to another dimension then destroying the door, the plan fails and Buu escapes, ulimately absorbing Piccolo until he is rescued by Goku and Vegeta. Like all the other Z Fighters, Piccolo's last action in the series is to give his strength to Goku for use in the battle against Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT In DBGT, Piccolo decides to die and remains as it is destroyed. Later, in the Super 17 Saga, it is Piccolo and Dende who create a gateway between Hell and Earth that allows Goku to make it back. Special abilities Cho bakuretsu ma ha Probably Piccolo's most powerful attack, he gathers power in front of him with his hands near his stomach then pushes the energy towards the opponent. He uses this attack on Imperfect Cell. In the English version, it is called light grenade. Furu pawa shou geki ha An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which eminates from him in all directions. He used this as one of his final ploys in his fight against Goku and destroyed the arena in which they were fighting, but it had little effect on his opponent. It translates to full power crushing attack. Kakusan yu doko dan Multiple Ki bolts are shot which surround the opponent, they then all simultaneously smash into the target at the users command. Piccolo uses this attack in his battle against Android 17. It is sometimes translated as Kakusan yūdō kikō Ha. In the English dub it is called Guided Scatter Shot and in games it is called hellzone grenade. Kochi kara kikou ha A blast shot from the mouth. Considerably more powerful than normal ki bolts. Kou sen gan A thin laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Quite weak, but very fast and able to nullify small projectiles. Kyo dai ka This technique allows Piccolo to grow approximately four times his size. It increases his strength, but also makes him a larger target, reduces his speed and puts considerable strain on his body. He only uses this once in the orginial series while fighting Goku in the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai. Ma kanko sappo One of Piccolo's most powerful attacks, it drills through nearly everything but has a lengthy charge time. In english, it is called the Special Beam Cannon. Nobiru ude Piccolo extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. Nobiru means "to extend" and ude means "arm". In English, this move is often called Mystic attack. Sai sei Piccolo can grow new limbs to replace those lost in battle. Sho geki ha An invisible ki blast that can be shot from any part of the body. It's generally not as powerful as other attacks. Split-Form Piccolo can temporarily split himself into two separate, thinking bodies. His power is divided amongst them though. Tsui hi dan A beam attack of moderate power, it follows it's target until contact has been made. Yūgō This is the ability for two Nameks to fuse together into one being. Piccolo uses this with Nail and Kami to drastically increase his Power Level. Presumedly, Piccolo could fuse with any and all Namekians. Thus he could fuse with Dende and all Namekians on new Namek to become the ultimate Namek. Zan zo ken An ability to move extremely fast over short distances. It leaves an after image behind. Gallery 180px-PiccoloDBZEp02.png|Piccolo in the first episode of dragon ball z 180px-PiccoloDrivingNV.png|Piccolo learning how to drive in a DBZ filler epis young piccolo.png|Young Piccolo Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Z Fighters Category:Namekians Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with super strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Piccolos Family Category:Superheroes Category:Operation Re Write Category:Tournament Fighters Category: Main Characters Category:Piccolo Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Deities Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000